VKook ficlets : Biology
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: [EPILOGUE] Nilai Jungkook dibawah minimum lagi. Taehyung bisa apa, selain memberi kesepakatan. VKook/TaeKook. Iseng belaka dibalik kemageran lanjutin utang :") [COMPLETED]
1. Prolog

.

.

.

 _ **Prologue**_

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik pemuda yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di sudut ruangan. Perlahan, kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai samar.

"Reseptor pada indra dibagi menjadi dua. Ekteroseptor, dan Interoseptor. Sesuai namanya, 'Eks' berarti dari luar, 'In' dari dalam. Ekteroseptor merupakan reseptor yang menerima rangsang dari luar, dan Iteroseptor sebaliknya. Ekteroseptor dibagi menjadi lima. Tolong sebutkan kelima Ekteroseptor itu, Park-ssi."

Jimin segera menegakkan duduknya. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar, mencoba mengingat yang sudah dipelajarinya semalam. "Fotoreseptor, Audioreseptor, Mekanoreseptor, Termoreseptor, dan Kemoreseptor." Dalam hati, Jimin bersorak ria. Bersyukur kapasitas otaknya masih bisa menampung kelima kata itu, meski dia sendiri tak tau apa artinya.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tepat. Lebih tepat lagi kalau kau menjelaskan pengertiannya, Park-ssi." Suara ketukan sepatu pada lantai terdengar saat dia mulai berjalan dengan perlahan, matanya mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan. "Foto, menerima rangsang cahaya. Audio, menerima rangsang suara."

Dia menghetikan penjelasannya sejenak. Berusaha keras menahan seringai melihat pemuda itu tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. "Mekano, rangsang mekanis. Termo, suhu."

Dengan langkah besar namun perlahan, Taehyung sampai pada deretan belakang. "Kemoreseptor, menerima rangsang zat kimia." Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, bibirnya sengaja ditempelkan pada telinga pemuda yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Nah, Jeon Jungkook. Kau menerima rangsang seperti apa?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Mata sembabnya memperhatikan seisi kelas, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada Taehyung yang memperhatikannya datar. Jantung Jungkook berdegup keras. Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Jungkook hanya tertidur di kelas. Dia tak membuat kesalahan apapun.

Oke. Tidur di kelas itu sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi, itu karena—

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jeon-ssi."

Jungkook menggigit pipi dalamnya. Dia benar-benar tertidur pulas tadi. Taehyung menanyakan apa? Salah jawab sedikit, dia bisa mati.

Sebuah gumpalan kertas ditaruh di tangannya yang berada dibawah meja.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan, dan Jimin berisyarat 'baca itu' dari bangku depan. Tangan Jungkook dengan sigap membuka gumpalan kertas itu, lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dia berpura-pura bersin, lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas tadi.

 _Gesekan._

Hah? Dia pikir ini fisika?

Tapi Jungkook tak memiliki pilihan lain, mengingat Taehyung masih berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatapnya lekat. Membuat Jungkook sedikit merinding, takut menatap langsung ke mata Taehyung.

"Eung...gesekan?"

Hening.

Benar-benar hening.

Dan hening-nya Taehyung itu bukan pertanda bagus.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1 : Korpuskula Krause. Rangsang terhadap dingin.**_

.

.

.

Sumpah. Bukan maksudku mau nambah utang, bukan. Salahin otakku yang mikir kemana-mana pas guru lagi nerangin tentang rangsangan segala macem tadi siang.

Ficlet ya? Ini namanya ficlet ya? Bukan drabble kan? Aku amatir soal beginian :")

Ini kurang lebih ada lima bagian. Dengan panjang ga lebih dari 500 kata. Pendek? Begitu aturan mainnya :")

Dilanjut sesuai niat, karena ini hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	2. Korpuskula Krause

.

.

.

Jungkook berjengit. Alisnya berkerut di balik kain hitam yang dipasangkan padanya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan, kala rasa dingin menjalari daerah perutnya yang masih terbalut kaus. Basah, itu yang dirasakannya.

Sial. Pasti es batu.

"Hentikan—ini dingin, bodoh,"

" _Korpuskula Krause._ Saraf kulit yang peka terhadap rangsangan berupa dingin."

Jungkook mendecih. Taehyung pasti sudah gila. Ini baru selang seminggu sejak terakhir kali dia menghukum Jungkook karena keterlambatan Jungkook. Oh ayolah, hukuman Taehyung itu membuatnya terangsang sekaligus mual.

"Mereka bilang, es bisa membuatmu mendesah. Buktikan padaku, _dear_."

Dengan sengaja, Taehyung menekan paha dalam Jungkook dengan es batu. Menyeretnya dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, masih dengan sambil menekan. Membuat gerakan melingkar, melengkung, seakan membuat bunga khas bocah sekolah dasar.

"Ah!" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam, kala Taehyung mulai mendekatkan es itu pada celana dalamnya. Menekan es itu kuat-kuat disana, membuat Jungkook tak lagi kuasa menahan desahannya.

"Wow," Taehyung tersenyum samar. "reaksinya melebihi perkiraanku. Akan kumasukkan dalam catatanku." Jungkook tau betul, catatan yang dimaksud Taehyung. Buku kecil yang tergantung di sleting tas Taehyung, bertuliskan benda-benda laknat yang dapat membuat Jungkook melenguh hingga mendesah.

"Selesaikan urusanmu bangsat,"

Refleks, Jungkook menendang udara saat merasakan sebuah es batu masuk ke celana dalamnya. "Tidak boleh mengumpat, _dear_."

"Ak—aku, aku tidak—"

"Diam dan biarkan aku menilaimu, objek kesayanganku."

Taehyung membalik tubuh Jungkook perlahan, lalu menarik celana dalamnya. Pun Jungkook yang masih terengah hanya menurut. Meja yang berukuran sedang itu membuat kakinya menjuntai, jemari kakinya menekuk karena dinginnya udara menembus kulit. Belum lagi Taehyung yang masih senang bermain dengan _dingin_.

"Jangan ditelan," sebuah es batu berada di depan bibir Jungkook. Dia membuka mulutnya, menjilat es itu beserta jempol juga telunjuk Taehyung. Membuat gerakan sensual, yang disusul geraman rendah Taehyung.

"Jangan menggodaku, _dear_." Taehyung mengambil es batu lain, yang masih utuh. Sedangkan es batu yang sudah meleleh karena Jungkook tadi, dia masukkan ke dalam mulut. "Sekali lagi kau menggodaku, aku ambil _cock ring_ untukmu."

Menelan ludah kasar, Jungkook membuka bibirnya perlahan saat kembali bersentuhan dengan es batu. Dia memainkan es batu itu dalam mulutnya, menimbulkan bunyi berisik kala es itu bergemeletuk dengan giginya.

"Jangan digigit juga, _dear._ Es ku hampir cair semua."

Masa bodoh. Lebih baik begitu, daripada Jungkook terus-terusan disiksa. Jungkook kembali menggigit es batunya, tersenyum samar.

" _Such a bad bunny,_ " Taehyung kembali menjulurkan tangannya, menempelkan es batu dengan bibir Jungkook. Menyeringai samar saat Jungkook kembali membuka mulutnya.

"A—ah!" es batu dalam mulut Jungkook hampir melompat keluar, jika saja Taehyung tak menutup mulutnya. Tangan Taehyung yang lain kian mendorong es batu ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Tidak sulit, mengingat es batu itu akan mencair karena suhu tubuh Jungkook.

" _Dear,_ jangan diketatkan," Taehyung memandang tangannya yang kini kosong. "bagaimana cara dia masuk kalau kau terus menutup pintunya begitu?"

Bangsat. Jungkook lemah soal _dirty talk_.

"Buka," Taehyung melebarkan lubang Jungkook dengan kedua ibu jari. Membiarkannya beberapa saat, membuat Jungkook merasa perih. Taehyung terkekeh, lalu mengambil beberapa es. Memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam lubang yang berkedut samar itu.

"Tetap buka," sebelah tangannya menarik lubang itu kian lebar, sedangkan sebelah lagi memasukkan seluruh es ke dalam sana sebelum mencair. Dia memasukkannya dalam-dalam, yang langsung disambut jeritan tertahan Jungkook. Telunjuk Taehyung menyentuh es yang mulai mencair di dalam sana, menyeringai kala kedutan itu semakin cepat.

Tiga buah es batu ada di tangannya. " _I pray for your safe, dear._ " Tanpa menunggu yang di dalam mencair, Taehyung langsung memasukkan satu es batu ke dalamnya. Tak lupa, dia kembali memasukkan es batu ke dalam mulut Jungkook agar pemuda itu tetap diam—tak mengumpat. Menggeram sebentar kala Jungkook mengulum kedua jarinya lagi.

"Terima hukumanmu, _dear._ " Taehyung mengambil es batu lagi. Dia membuat gerakan memutar di pinggir lubang Jungkook dengan es itu, membuat Jungkook nyaris menangis.

" _S—stop—_ "

" _Pardon, dear?_ "

"Be—berhen—ti," kaki Jungkook gemetar. Ini benar-benar dingin. "Ku—kuis, besok, aku—ada kuis—inggris,"

Taehyung menarik napas. Jujur, sesering apapun Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook sebagai objeknya, dia tetap menyayangi pemuda kelinci itu. "Sudah meleleh semua?" dia menampar pipi bokong Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berjengit. Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook, menyuruhnya duduk. Jungkook mengerjap, ketika penutup matanya telah terlepas. " _It's enough for today._ " Mengecup kedua kelopak mata sembab Jungkook lembut, membuat yang lebih muda mencengkram pelan kemeja Taehyung.

" _Last,_ " tangan Taehyung terulur, kembali meraih es batu, dan memasukannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Dia meraih tenguk Jungkook, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan memagut bibir Jungkook pelan. Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Taehyung, membuka mulutnya agar Taehyung dapat masuk lebih dalam. Melenguh kecil saat sebuah es batu diletakkan di atas lidahnya.

Jungkook membuka matanya, dan mendapati Taehyung tengah terpejam. Jungkook tersenyum samar. Dia kembali mendorong es batu itu ke atas lidah Taehyung, dan terus begitu hingga es itu mencair, berubah menjadi saliva yang mengalir turun dari bibir.

"Hyung," Jungkook mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Dia mengambil celana Jungkook, dan memakaikannya pada pemuda manis itu. "Sakit?" dia bertanya seraya menyentuh bokong Jungkook yang tertutupi celana.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

" _Bridal or koala?_ "

Memiringkan kepala ke kanan, Jungkook menerawang. "Koala."

Taehyung berjongkok. Sedikit terhuyung, kala Jungkook langsung melompat ke punggungnya. Dengan susah payah, dia berdiri seraya menyampir tas selempangnya juga mengenakan tas punggung Jungkook didepan. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Jadi, pelajaran apa yang kau dapat hari ini, _dear_?"

Jungkook menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Taehyung. "Saraf rangsang dingin."

"Namanya?"

"Lupa."

"Yang kau ingat apa?"

"Hyung memasukkan es ke dalam tubuhku."

Taehyung terkekeh. Tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menengok dan mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook. " _Korpuskula Krause, dear._ Aku akan mengeluarkan soal itu di kuis nanti."

"Kuis? Kapan?"

"Ups, ketahuan."

"Apa? Hyuuuung..."

"Hafalkan saja yang sudah ku ajari."

"Aish, terserah. Apa namanya tadi? Rangsang dingin?"

" _Korpuskula Krause._ "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2 : Korpuskula Ruffini. Rangsang terhadap panas.**_

.

.

.

Ekhem.

Oke. Ini masih bisa disebut ficlet kah?

Maaf kalo kurang hawt. Kan ini pakenya es batu /tolong gampar saia/

Aplot ga pake edit karena mager. Maafkan kalo ga sesuai harapan, karena seperti yang ku bilang di chap kemaren, ini ff hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi.

Ga ada adegan tusuk-menusuk dulu gaes :)

p.s. jangan tanya kenapa aku ga apdet ff sebelah. Mager tjoy.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	3. Korpuskula Ruffini

.

.

.

Lenguhan panjang terdengar darinya. Kedua kelopak matanya memejam erat, alisnya bertaut seiring tetesan yang diterimanya. Geli, namun panas. Tetesan yang kemudian merambat turun, menuruni perpotongan paha, terasa geli tak tertahan membuatnya bergerak gelisah.

Bedanya, kali ini, tangannya yang diikat. Sedangkan kedua bola matanya dapat memandang bagaimana si brengsek Kim Taehyung kembali menghukumnya dengan tak masuk akal. Yang membuat Jungkook menjadi gila.

"Daerah perut itu sensitif," Taehyung mulai bermonolog. Dia meletakkan gelas berisi air hangatnya di meja. "ototnya akan mengencang jika merasakan rangsangan," dia menyeret telunjuknya di bawah pusar Jungkook, membuat gerakan menggoda.

"Cokelatnya Hyung masukkan apa?" Jungkook merengek pelan. Tubuhnya melemas seiring sentuhan Taehyung pada tubuhnya. Dia mendesah lirih, kala Taehyung menangkup kejantanannya lalu meremasnya pelan. Jemarinya mencengkram sofa hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa, Jungkook." Pipi Jungkook dibelai dengan lembut. "Aku dosen biologi, bukan tata boga."

"Apa harus jadi dosen tata boga untuk memasukkan perangsang dalam minuman?"

Taehyung menghela napas. "Yang kau maksud itu cokelatnya, _dear_." Dia membungkuk, menatap kejantanan Jungkook yang mulai mengeras. Samar-samar dia menyeringai, boleh saja tubuh Jungkook lebih berisi daripada dirinya, namun tetap saja Taehyung menang dalam hal _ukuran_.

Jungkook mengernyit tak paham. Dia merapatkan kedua kakinya. "Aku tak mengerti. Jelaskan, _seonsaeng-nim_." Mendorong pelan kepala Taehyung dengan kaki kirinya, Jungkook masa bodoh jika posisi ini dianggap _kurang sopan_ oleh Taehyung. Sebelah kakinya yang lain menginjak pelan tangan kanan Taehyung yang berada di pinggir sofa—tangan itu tadinya bergerak ke arah bokong Jungkook.

"Cokelat panas." Taehyung menarik kedua tangannya sendiri, lalu memegang kedua kaki Jungkook dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Dia mengecup pelan bagian belakang tempurung dengkul Jungkook. "Jika diminum, dapat menghangatkan tubuh, sekaligus membangkitkan gairah seks. Aku bermain bersih, _dear._ Obat perangsang? Bahkan hanya melihatku pun kau terangsang, kan?" Taehyung menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, lalu terkekeh mendengar decihan si pemuda kelinci.

Oh, pemuda kelinci.

" _Dear,_ tadi aku bertemu Namjoon Hyung." kaki Jungkook dililitkan pada pinggangnya. Dia menggapai _backpack_ hitam di belakang sofa, "Dia membawa barang bagus, kurasa cocok untukmu."

Persetan. Namjoon itu gila. Barang yang dia bawa pun sama gila nya. Maka Jungkook hanya pasrah kala Taehyung mengangkat sebuah kotak hitam seukuran penggaris, tiga puluh senti. Meneguk ludah kasar saat Taehyung mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hyung," Jungkook tercekat. "Itu apa?"

"Aku senang kau bertanya, _dear._ " Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Jika keadaannya berbeda, mungkin Jungkook akan membalas senyuman itu. "Ini vibrator."

"Kenapa Hyung bilang ini barang bagus?" pasalnya, Jungkook tau Taehyung menyimpan _beberapa_ vibrator di apartemen ini. Dengan ukuran berbeda tiap vibrator. Jungkook ingat, Taehyung pernah menyuruhnya mencari salah satu vibrator untuk digunakan kala bercinta. Dan sialnya, Jungkook menemukan vibrator yang berukuran hampir sama dengan kejantanan Taehyung.

Taehyung menekan salah satu tombol pada vibrator itu. "Praktek lebih mengasyikkan daripada teori." Dia mengulas lubang Jungkook dengan pelumas, lalu menekan pelan vibrator itu ke dalamnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kala vibrator yang tengah bergetar itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tidak, dia tidak merasa sakit, rasanya geli. Mungkin Taehyung menekan tombol pada level rendah.

"Keistimewaannya. Sudah siap, _dear?_ " Jungkook mengangguk saja. Mungkin, Taehyung akan menaikkan level getarannya. Masa bodoh, Jungkook sudah kebal. Dia akan membuktikannya, dia takkan kalah dengan vibrator ini. Hanya penis Taehyung yang dapat membuatnya mendesah keras.

Satu tombol ditekan.

Dan Jungkook merasa aneh.

"Ap—apa?" lubangnya menghangat. Makin hangat, dan menjadi panas. Dia mendongak, "Panas! Keluarkan! Apa ini—ah, brengsek!"

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya pada kejantanan Jungkook. " _Heat Naughty Bunny._ Kelinci nakal yang panas, itu namanya, _dear._ Persis seperti dirimu," lidahnya menjilat pelan kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah menegang itu. "Vibrator dengan panas empat puluh delapan derajat selsius. _How is it?_ "

Getarannya menggila. Menubruk titik prostat Jungkook, memberi sengatan luar biasa yang membuat tungkai Jungkook melemas. Taehyung menekannya makin dalam, mengundang jeritan liar Jungkook yang meminta berhenti, namun diiringi desahan keras.

"Bangsat—panas bajingan—ahh henti—kan eungh—"

Dan Jungkook kembali merasa panas kala Taehyung meraup kejantanannya. Membalurinya dengan saliva, Taehyung menaik turunkan kepalanya. Pinggul Jungkook perlahan mengikuti tempo Taehyung, bergerak dengan arah yang berkebalikan.

Taehyung menyesap kuat kejantanan Jungkook, mengantar pemuda kelinci itu pada kepuasannya. Sebelah kaki Jungkook terkulai lemas, menggantung dari sofa. Jemari Taehyung menekan salah satu tombol vibrator, membuat benda itu berhenti bergetar. Meski rasa panas masih kentara di dalam sana.

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Jungkook dengan memuja. Dia beranjak naik ke atas tubuh Jungkook, "Cantik," tangannya membelai pelipis Jungkook, menyeret jemarinya turun hingga dagu.

Jungkook berdeguk pelan saat Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher. Lidah Taehyung menari disana, membasahi setiap jengkal leher Jungkook. "Engh—" Taehyung menciptakan beberapa ruam merah kebiruan disana.

Puas dengan leher, Taehyung mendongak, lalu tanpa aba-aba meraup bibir ranum penggoda iman itu. Mengemut bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Menyesap dalam-dalam rasa manis yang ada. Jungkook pun tak tinggal diam. Dia balas menggigit kecil bibir Taehyung seraya berulang kali menggoda lidah Taehyung, mengundang geraman rendah yang lebih tua.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses agar Taehyung menjelajahinya. Lidah Taehyung mengabsen seluruh benda yang berada disana. Dan terakhir, lidahnya membelit lidah Jungkook, membawanya ke dalam permainan yang menimbulkan bunyi kecupan basah menggema di ruangan apartemen yang sepi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Taehyung menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Dia memperhatikan Jungkook yang terlihat— _sangat seksi_. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, mata sayu, bibir yang setengah terbuka itu terlihat membengkak, dan _hickey_ buatan Taehyung yang kontras dengan kulit seputih susu Jungkook. Kalau saja keadaannya berbeda, dia pasti menyerang Jungkook saat ini juga.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Taehyung berucap lirih. Dia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jungkook. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jeruk yang menguar dari sana, Taehyung selalu suka pilihan sabun Jungkook yang kekanak-kanakkan. Salah satu sisi menarik Jungkook, menurutnya.

"Lakukan," Jungkook menarik pelan tangannya yang masih terikat di belakang punggungnya. Taehyung melirik, lalu menarik salah satu ujung dasi dengan kasar. Setelah simpulnya terlepas, Jungkook menyentuh tenguk Taehyung, mengusapnya perlahan. "lakukan."

Rasanya geli saat Taehyung menggeleng di lehernya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap remeh omonganku, termasuk janjiku padamu, _dear._ "

"Demi Tuhan, Hyung," Jungkook terkekeh. "aku jadi takut kau kecewa nanti, karena lubangku yang tak lagi ketat."

"Tidak akan. Aku mencintaimu, bukan lubangmu." Jungkook terkekeh saat Taehyung mengecup seluruh bagian wajahnya, kecuali bibir. Lalu ciuman itu merambat turun ke dagu, dan kembali ke leher.

"Jangan mulai lagi kalau akhirnya kau membuang sperma di toilet," Jungkook menarik lembut surai Taehyung, membuat sang empunya menggeram menggoda. Taehyung menjilat bibir Jungkook perlahan, seolah menyesapi rasa bibir itu.

" _Korpuskula Ruffini._ Saraf kulit yang peka terhadap rangsang panas."

Jungkook memutar kedua bola mata jengah. "Ya ya ya. _Ruffini,_ panas. _Krause,_ dingin. Aku ingat, aku ingat."

Taehyung terkekeh. " _Dear,_ kau oke?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, kau sudah menyesuaikan dirimu dengan vibrator ini?"

"HYUNGGG! JANGAN DINYALAKAN LAGI—ahhh!"

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3 : Korpuskula Meisiner. Rangsang terhadap sentuhan.**_

.

.

.

Sekedar info : cokelat panasnya diminum gaes, bukan di tetesin(?) yang di tetesin Tetet itu air panas.

Gimana ini. Yang pake es batu keknya lebih hawt daripada yang ini /gampar saia/

Demi apa. Aku nyari sampe mampus, ada ga sih _sex toy_ yang pake panas-panasan. Tadinya udah mau pasrah aja, bikin khayalan _butt plug_ yang bisa diisi air panas /nyedh/ dan tiba-tiba nemu nama vibrator yang ada panas-panasnya, ku bahagia /otak ini terlalu ngeres/

Chap depan END. Tapi kalau ada yang mau, aku bakal nambahin satu chap lagi.

p.s. Kii kena _writer's block_ untuk cerita lainnya, jadi belum bisa update dalam waktu dekat.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	4. Korpuskula Meissner

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh, ketika dosen muda Kim menciumi lehernya brutal setelah menyudutkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Astaga Hyung," sebelah tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk mengusap leher Taehyung. "aku belum mandi."

Taehyung hanya bergumam. Dia terus menyeret bibirnya, menjepit kulit leher Jungkook di antara kedua belah bibir dan menjilatnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggul Jungkook mendekat, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher putih itu.

Taehyung hanya terlalu menginginkan _Jungkooknya._

" _Admit it,_ kau membutuhkanku sekarang, Hyung." Dengan nakal Jungkook meremas penis Taehyung yang masih terlapis kain celana. Dirinya melenguh kecil saat pemuda dihadapannya itu menyesap kulitnya dalam-dalam—bekas yang takkan hilang dalam seminggu.

"Diam." Dan Taehyung melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kini dia beralih ke telinga Jungkook, menjilat _piercing_ nya perlahan, menyeret lidahnya hingga melewati pipi Jungkook. Ketika bibir Taehyung tepat dihadapan, Jungkook mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan tak sabar. Taehyung menggodanya, lidahnya membuat gerakan memutar—melingkupi lidah kecil Jungkook seraya mengemut dan menggigitnya pelan. Dia menyesap lidah Jungkook seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu.

"Ahh..." satu desahan keluar tanpa disengaja. Jungkook bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan tangan Taehyung berada di dalam kaosnya, mengusap salah satu putingnya yang terlampau sensitif—mencuat begitu saja ketika disentuh. Tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk meremas kemeja Taehyung saat pria itu menekan pelan puncak putingnya dengan ibu jari seraya kembali menikmati leher putih Jungkook sambil membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan.

"Boleh?" Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook. "Apa aku boleh melanggarnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk tak sabar. Matanya berkilat senang seperti anjing yang baru saja menemukan Tuannya.

"Bersiaplah. Tema kegiatan kita kali ini adalah _Korpuskula Meissner_. Rangsang terhadap sentuhan."

.

.

.

Mata Jungkook ditutup lagi. Parahnya, kedua tangannya pun diikat. Kim Taehyung sialan, dia pasti tak tau seberapa besar rasa penasaran Jungkook melihat wajah terangsang pemuda itu.

Jemari hangat Taehyung menyapa permukaan perutnya. Dia membelai pelan otot perut Jungkook yang terbentuk sempurna. "Dasar _uke_ bertubuh _seme._ "

Jungkook terkekeh, sedikit tersengal karena Taehyung sepertinya tengah mengendusi perutnya itu. "Makanya sering-sering ke _gym_ , Hyung."

"Aku sudah cukup sibuk mengurus nilaimu yang hancur itu, _dear._ Kau harus berkunjung ke ruang dosen, nilaimu itu seperti ketumpahan cat merah."

Jungkook mendengus pelan. Sial. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Taehyung masih membicarakan kuliah-perkuliahan. Ayolah, Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung berada di dalamnya, menghancurkannya, orgasme bersama, lalu tidur sambil berpelukan. Semudah itu.

Dan Taehyung menyulitkan segalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran," Taehyung menggoda lubang Jungkook, mengusapnya dengan cairan dingin—mungkin pelumas? "kau kira aku tak tau apa yang di pikiranmu? _Hyung berisik, masuki aku sekarang juga, aku bosan bermain solo sambil membayangkan wajah tampanmu,_ " Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan nada jenaka.

"Hyung bodoh," cicit Jungkook. Wajahnya memerah dengan dua alasan; perkataan Taehyung, dan tangan Taehyung yang masih asyik mengusap lubangnya.

"Apa kau masih sabar untuk membuatku _horny?_ Penisku masih lemas,"

Kim Taehyung dan kata-kata bajingannya.

"Apa?" suara Jungkook serak. Entah kenapa kedua jemari Taehyung yang menjepit pelan telinga kanannya malah membuat libidonya meningkat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu _horny?_ "

"Cukup diam, dan—ah, buka mulutmu."

Dengan ragu, Jungkook membuka mulutnya. Obat perangsang? Tidak mungkin. Meski Jungkook sering menuduh Taehyung memasukkan obat perangsang ke makanannya, Jungkook yakin seratus persen pria itu tak pernah menyentuh obat perangsang.

Ranjang berderit kala Taehyung bergerak naik, dan Jungkook yang masih asyik dengan imajinasinya hampir tersedak saat sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Besar, panas, berkedut. Dia menjilatnya pelan, dan sekejap menyadari bahwa itu adalah kejantanan Taehyung. Refleks, Jungkook mengulumnya seperti mengulum permen manis. Sesekali dia menyesapnya kuat, mengundang geraman rendah Taehyung yang terdengar seksi.

Lidah Jungkook menggoda _twins ball_ Taehyung. Membasahinya, melingkupi seluruh bagian kejantanan Taehyung. Kepalanya terangkat untuk memasukkan seluruh batang kemaluan Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya—menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan hingga membuat Jungkook terbatuk. Meski begitu, dia tetap mengulumnya dengan air mata keluar dari sudut.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, _dear._ "

Deritan ranjang kembali terdengar, seiring Jungkook yang kecewa karena rasa mulutnya yang kini _kosong._ Jungkook dapat merasakan hangatnya napas Taehyung yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sejurus kemudian lidah panas Taehyung kembali menyapa lehernya. Membelai lembut, benar-benar sentuhan yang menggoda di titik sensitifnya.

Dua buah jari masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook. Lidahnya tergerak untuk menggelitik jemari itu, otak kotornya membayangkan jari itu adalah kejantanan Hyung tersayang sekaligus dosen biologinya.

" _Good boy,_ " tangan Taehyung yang lain menarik pipi bokong Jungkook, membuka lubangnya lebar-lebar. Lubang yang terus-terusan berkedut karena diberi rangsangan, Taehyung meringis membayangkan bagaimana lubang itu melahap kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

"Eungh—"

Tiga jari Taehyung masukkan ke dalam sana tanpa peringatan. Dia merenggangkan ketiganya, mencari titik lemah Jungkook. Gerakannya menggunting dan menusuk, Taehyung hampir saja menyerah saat dia hanya mendapati Jungkook mendesah putus asa.

Ketika Taehyung akan mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Jungkook, jari tengahnya tak sengaja menyentuh bagian atas rektum, dan jeritan Jungkook terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Taehyung tersenyum miring, dia menemukannya.

" _Get ready, dear._ Kita akan mendapatkan yang kita butuhkan, seperti katamu."

Jungkook mengerang. " _Talk less, do more. Just fuck me now._ "

"Nakalnya." Taehyung terkekeh. Dia membaluri miliknya dengan pelumas, bagaimanapun juga Jungkook harus diperlakukan dengan baik sebagai kekasihnya—meskipun Taehyung sering menjadikan Jungkook objek percobaan.

Kedua tangan Taehyung menarik pipi bokong Jungkook lagi. Dia menelan saliva nya sendiri, lubang merah itu berkedut hebat menggoda. Sekali, Taehyung menjilat lubang Jungkook sensual. Dia nyaris menusuk lubang itu dengan lidah, namun dia segera terduduk dengan lidah yang dijulurkan. Lupa akan fakta bahwa dia telah melumasi lubang Jungkook, membuat rasa aneh pelumas kini berada di lidahnya.

"Bangsat, kenapa aku menjilatnya,"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook, bocah itu masih membuka mulutnya. Membuat saliva mengalir turun melewati pipi gembilnya.

"Mau dengar sesuatu yang lucu?" sebelah kaki Jungkook diangkat, lalu diletakkan dipundak Taehyung. Jungkook merutuk dalam hati dengan posisi yang membuat _bagian bawahnya_ kian terbuka lebar. Ya Tuhan, Jungkook malu. "Aku menjilat lubangmu yang sudah ku oles pelumas."

"Mau dengar yang lebih lucu? Aku sedang menahan kedutanku yang semakin menggila karena—bangsat, kau terlalu lama, Hyung!" simpul tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan Jungkook nyaris lepas, jika saja tangan besar Taehyung tak terulur untuk menarik salah satu tali yang membuat ikatan semakin kuat.

Dengan terkekeh, Taehyung kembali menyentuh otot perut Jungkook. Diam-diam dia mengagumi lekukan-lekukan _laki_ itu. Menyeret jarinya menyusuri setiap garis tanpa terputus sekalipun. Ketika perjalanan jemarinya telah selesai, Taehyung mencengkram pinggul Jungkook memastikan. "Aku boleh?"

Decakan terdengar dari pemuda Jeon. Sebelah kakinya turut dia naikkan ke bahu Taehyung lalu menarik pemuda itu mendekat. "Lebih dari sekedar boleh. Kau _harus_ , Hyung."

"Nyonya Jeon tidak menitipkan anaknya padaku untuk ku perkosa."

"Nyonya Jeon juga tak melarangmu untuk memperkosaku."

"Sialnya, kau benar."

Tenggorokan Jungkook sakit karena memekik secara tiba-tiba. Taehyung, bajingan itu, menghentaknya dalam-dalam hingga Jungkook yakin seluruh batang kejantanan pria itu sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas seprai hingga memutih, jemari kakinya menekuk sempurna. Dia mendongak, bibirnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan rintihan seraya meracau tentang betapa-besar-ukuran-Taehyung.

" _Dear,_ " Taehyung menggeram. "jangan diketatkan."

Rektum Jungkook masih menjepitnya kuat. Benar, keseluruhan Taehyung tertanam sempurna dalam bokong putih itu. Masalahnya, Jungkook sangat ketat seperti gadis perawan membuat Taehyung tak yakin dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana.

"Jangan keluar," Jungkook berucap dengan tersengal. "tunggu—sebentar, aku sedang—eungh, berusaha," yang ada malah kedutan itu semakin meremas milik Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung makin merasa sesak saja.

"Kau lama."

Jeritan kembali memenuhi ruangan kala Taehyung menghujamnya. Jungkook merintih, lubangnya terasa kosong kala Taehyung menarik miliknya keluar hingga puncak kepala, lalu kembali memasukkannya dengan tak sabar.

"Pe—pelan, ahh—pelan,"

"Ahh Tae—Tae—"

"Ja—ngaaaann, prostat—eunghh,"

"Hiks, Tae—ini enak—ahhh!"

"Tidak—hiks, heungg ini enak—"

"Besar—terlalu besa—ahnn,"

"TaeTae—hiks, Tae—eungh—"

.

.

.

 _ **Last Chapter : Epilogue**_

.

.

.

Tadinya mau dilanjutin setidaknya sampe Kuki orgasme, tapi daqu tydac kuadh. Chap ini gaada hubungannya ama korpus sentuhan eh XD maafkeun kalo mengecewakan karena jujur, daripada ngebikin nc, aku lebih suka ngetik bagian _dirty talk_ doang XD /ketauan seneng BLCD/

Sumpah. Nyuri waktu buat ngetik ini tuh susah, karena aku juga lagi UKK plus puasa. Kalo dikira-kira, waktuku buat ngetik cerita perhari cuma tiga jam dan itupun kalo aku mager belajar /heh/

Kalo ada typo, mohon dimaafkan karena aku udah mager banget buat edit lagi.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.

Bocoran : epilog itu gabungan dari semua rangsangan :V


	5. Epilog

.

.

.

Taehyung menyeringai samar. Ia berdehem pelan, sebelum kembali terfokus pada kertas kecil di tangannya. "—Kim Mingyu, dan terakhir Jeon Jungkook. Lima orang yang disebut tadi tolong berkumpul di ruangan ini setelah mata kuliah selesai. Jangan coba-coba kabur, atau kalian mau kugambar telur di kolom nilai Biologi nanti? Aku bisa menggambar telur dengan simetris."

Yang lain terkekeh, sedangkan kelima—ralat, keempat siswa yang nilainya masih dibawah minimum itu mendesah lelah. Siswa yang satu, Jungkook, langsung membenturkan kepalanya pada meja begitu Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sial, jadi ini yang dia dapat dari belajar semalam suntuk? Bersama Taehyung pula. Dia sudah di ajari oleh si pembuat soal, lalu kenapa nilainya masih sebegitu menyedihkan?

Jimin mencolek bahunya ketika Taehyung meninggalkan kelas.

"Kook, jangan mati."

"Terlambat. Aku sudah mati." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, masih ditidurkan pada meja. "Aku _zombie_ sekarang. Pergi sebelum aku mengubahmu jadi _zombie_ juga, Jim."

Bukan tanpa alasan. Kantung dibawah mata Jungkook saksinya, kalau saja kulitnya putih pucat mungkin dia dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satu kawanan _zombie_ yang tersesat setelah mempelajari ragam kalimat latin ke-biologi-an yang berbeda satu huruf saja, akan mengubah makna seluruh kalimat.

Oke, ini melantur. _Zombie_ mana yang bisa membaca.

"Tapi Kook,"

"Apa lagi,"

"Kenapa aku lulus?"

"Kau baru mengganti batre otakmu, mungkin."

"Aku harus bangga atau marah?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Suara kursi berderit, dan Jungkook yakin Jimin akan meninggalkannya sekarang. "Aku tinggal dulu, Kook. Namjoon Hyung bilang dia punya _koleksi film_ terbaru, jadi maaf aku tak bisa menyemangatimu lewat jendela nanti."

"Tidak butuh. Sana pergi." Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mendorong tubuh Jimin pelan. Kakinya pun ikut menendang pria itu. "Titip salam untuk Namjoon Hyung."

"Sip. _Fighting_ , sayang."

"Pantatmu _fighting._ "

Sepi. Jungkook meraih jam tangan yang dilepasnya di sudut meja, masih tiga jam lagi sebelum mata kuliah siswa lain selesai. Harusnya dia ke perpustakaan sekarang, kembali mempelajari bahan kuis untuk perbaikannya nanti karena Taehyung itu pelit nilai, sama seperti dosen lain. Jungkook bahkan tak pernah terbebas dari perbaikan nilai biologi yang dosennya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih disini."

Beberapa lembar kertas ditaruh dihadapan Jungkook yang masih tak memiliki semangat hidup—dia masih mati—bahkan ketika Taehyung menyodorkan kertas kuis Jungkook, anak itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh gemas.

"Turut prihatin atas nilaimu, Jungkook-ssi. Mau belajar denganku lagi?"

"Ide yang menarik. Dan aku akan mengikuti perbaikan lagi karena otakku masih _hang_ sekarang."

"Oke, ganti pertanyaan. Bukan, aku mau buat kesepakatan," kepala Jungkook sedikit bergerak, dan Taehyung menopang dagunya sendiri. "Aku akan meluluskanmu dengan nilai di atas minimum tanpa perbaikan."

Jungkook lantas mengangkat kepala, dia menggebrak meja seraya membulatkan kedua matanya. "Hah? Apa? Serius Hyung? Nasi goreng yang tadi pagi tidak kumasukkan macam-macam, kau makan barusan?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, dia menarik kedua pipi Jungkook gemas. Gigi kelinci Jungkook yang selalu mengintip malu-malu kini terlihat makin jelas. "Ada syaratnya, _dear._ "

Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Taehyung. Tuh, kan. Taehyung itu mainnya syarat.

"Kalau syaratnya aneh, aku ke perpustakaan sekarang."

"Lihat nilaimu, _dear._ "

Mata Jungkook melirik malas kertas yang dipegang Taehyung. "Ya, terus?"

"Berapa nilaimu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

"Berapa nilaimu?"

"Ish, dua puluh sembilan."

"Syaratnya," telunjuk Taehyung menghalangi angka dua. "Hilangkan angka dua ini, menggunakan cairanmu. Spermamu. Sampai angka dua-nya memudar."

 _Hell. Let's pray for Jungkook's safe._

.

.

.

" _Ha—eunghh..._ "

Taehyung mengambil dua buah es batu lalu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook. Tangannya yang lain masih memijit pelan milik Jungkook yang mulai menegang. Pun matanya melirik kabel yang menjuntai bebas dari anal Jungkook, terus hingga remot yang menggantung dibawah sana.

" _Aku—ahn, mau keluarrhh.._ "

Dan Taehyung membiarkannya. Melihat bagaimana cairan Jungkook keluar banyak mengotori sekelilingnya, menempel lengket di kemeja dan permukaan meja.

"Hhh—Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Ma-masih belumm?"

"Kertasnya masih bersih, _dear._ Pakai instingmu saat menyemprotnya."

"Siala— _aahhh.._ "

"Waktumu lima belas menit lagi," Taehyung setengah berbisik, mengecup seraya mengulum pelan daun telinga Jungkook yang memerah. Tangannya semakin gencar menjelajahi tubuh Jungkook, membantunya untuk mendapatkan klimaks kembali. "Kau mau dilihat orang lain sambil telanjang begini?"

"AKH—"

Lidah Taehyung menggoda puting mencuat itu, membasahi penuh aerolanya sambil sesekali menekan. Sementara pinggulnya semakin menekan pinggul Jungkook, membenamkan miliknya perlahan pada bokong sintal pemuda itu. Taehyung meringis kala miliknya bersentuhan dengan vibrator bergetar panas yang masih tertanam disana, ditambah dengan remasan rektum Jungkook pada miliknya yang menggila menjepit penis Taehyung sepenuhnya.

" _Fuck_ , longgarkan Kook,"

Remasan yang Taehyung rasa dapat membuat penisnya patah tertinggal di dalam sana. Bahkan ketika Taehyung mulai bergerak pelan, remasan itu makin menjadi dan Taehyung merasa penisnya semakin ditelan oleh Jungkook.

"Penisku—sshh..."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan sambil merengek. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti, lubangnya semakin berkedut kencang tak mau berhenti. Salahkan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memasukkan miliknya bersamaan dengan vibrator panas yang tengah bergetar itu, membuat Jungkook terangsang lagi dan lagi.

"HYUNG—"

Jungkook nyaris menjerit. Punggungnya melengkung, sedangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkari pinggul Taehyung mendekat. Sialan, tadi itu apa? Es batu?

Rasa dingin menjalari batang kemaluannya dari pangkal hingga puncak, lalu kembali turun ke pangkal. Taehyung memijit penis Jungkook dengan dua buah es batu di tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain menggoda nipple Jungkook dengan memberikan usapan halus serta menekan kecil.

Jungkook berdeguk ketika Taehyung mulai mempercepat temponya memijit—juga tempo maju mundurnya. Menghentak lembut tubuhnya seraya memberikan gigitan serta ciuman kecil pada perpotongan lehernya. Ditambah dengan geraman seksi dari Kim Taehyung, Jungkook merengek karena napas hangat Hyung nya menggelitik telinga. Jemarinya bebas mencakari leher Taehyung.

" _Ah—eung ahh—Hyuuungh aku—_ "

Taehyung melepas kulumannya pada kulit leher Jungkook. Dia meraih kertas kuis si pemuda Jeon. "Ada di tanganku. Pegang penismu dan arahkan yang benar."

Di ambang kesadaran, Jungkook menggapai miliknya sendiri, mengocoknya pelan seraya mendongak. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat kala berhasil mencapai klimaks ketiganya, yang disusul oleh Taehyung beserta kecupan pada bibirnya. Bagaimana benda tak bertulang serta panas milik Taehyung merangsek masuk melalui kedua belah bibirnya, menggelitik lidahnya sendiri. Ini batasnya. Semuanya sudah dia keluarkan, dan saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya berbaring di kasur miliknya sambil memeluk Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Dia menarik simpul dasi yang menutup pandangan Jungkook, tersenyum menggoda pada pemuda itu. " _Congrats,_ nilaimu sembilan." Mengangkat kertas kuis yang lepek karena terkena cairan Jungkook, hebatnya hanya pada angka dua. Bagian lain kertas itu bersih.

"Tapi, _for godness sake, dear._ Aku belum mendata nilai-nilai yang lain. Dan lihat, cairanmu menghapus nilai mereka."

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Matanya membulat memandang meja dimana dia berbaring, dan meringis kecil mendapati dirinya menindih kertas-kertas lain yang sudah tak terbaca lagi. Semuanya lengket, basah, bau sperma. Sperma Jungkook.

"Waktu kita lima menit untuk membereskannya. Santai saja, tidak ada yang salah dari ruang kelas berbau sperma."

 _Otakmu yang salah, Hyung._

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA FF ENCEH BERKEDOK SCI-FI KELAR UGA /sungkem/

Setelah banyaknya pertimbangan epilog dibikin _fluff_ atau BDSM, akhirnya _fluff_ gini. Maaf kalo menjijikkan, kurang hawt, alur kecepetan, bikin mual, atau apalah itu :" serius, aku mentok parah :"

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW, SIDER(s)! AKU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA /ketjup satu satu/ /tapi kebanyakan/ /lopyu pokoknya/

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **| leenamarui | dianaindriani | 7 | nuruladi07 | SwaggxrBang | kimnjsj | TyaWuryWK | erlianashintad | pinkimchi | Kyunie | Jk97b | tetekkukku57 | Kimizaku | Jeon97Kim | SparkyuELF147 | Taekooks'cream | pumpkinsparkyumin | aliceus | Guest:audrie | Guest:Whitefunnie-ya | Lil Piece of Shit | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | | odorayaki | Newzee | 13VonMorgun | Kim3571 | 9094 | bbyLyi | Ly379 | 1st Maknae | whalme160700 | handaejju | zaet00 | NaluTachi | gloomy-99 | Vi-kun | XStarB104 | terriata | imaydiianna | xxxchroemx | Nami Fujita | justastupidlittlehuman | Guest:jun | lalice26 | audriepramesthi | zeloxter |**

 **Believe me, I've read your review sooo many times and it's very-very supported me!**

 **Love y'all! I'm nothing without you :)**

Kiika246.


End file.
